


Frostbite

by 100938_Antag



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen, Neglect, Self-Harm, Todoroki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100938_Antag/pseuds/100938_Antag
Summary: As Todoroki grew older he realized that his mental state was odd - a deep pit inside with a harsh exterior.In one universe he was willing to share with Midoriya his past, yet in this one? Todoroki never even considered.In this world, he has no pillar of friendship, only grit and spite.
Relationships: Class 1-A & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, aizawa shouta & todoroki shouto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> TW: abuse, neglect, self-harm, eating disorder (?)
> 
> fun story: the general idea was actually based upon an assignment I got in Western Civ

Todoroki knew his family wasn't healthy. 

Sometimes at night he realizes his father is abusive, but once he wakes up the next morning - so does his denial.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes he wishes he could have a normal father,

but he is not a normal child,

_not anymore._

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Family values... huh, Aizawa,' Todoroki lightly complained to himself.

On Monday, Aizawa had assigned Class 1-A a short exercise, to write down your family's personal values.

Simple.

Todoroki stared down at his paper in contemplation and frustration, fidgeting his pencil in his hands at high speeds. Todoroki knew he could just lie, but the thought of having to lie about the simplest things about his home life made him feel digusted. He wondered if the other students were stuggling like him, or did they just quickly write down words like "comfort, love, unity" and then laze around? Did they feel ill at even writing down such kind words about their family, feeling that the whole lie was a curse to their being? Todoroki was sure other student shared the same... predicament, from what he has heard, Midoriya's father is always away, and Bakugo's violent nature had to have been learned. 

"What to write... what to write?" Todoroki murmured, "Resilienc-.... no, maybe independence?" 

After all, it wouldn't be a full lie - Todoroki was always quite independent and private with his emotions, and Endeavour never pried about how his 'masterpiece's' day of school went, or if he merely had a good day or not. 

_Todoroki Shouto 7/12  
List of Family Values:_

_-Independence_

'It feels empty' is all Todoroki can think, as he began lightly scratching at his arm with his nails as he stared down at the plain and almost blank list. 

'Maybe I can add... kindness and unity?' Todoroki questioned, knowing full well his most interacted with family member is the bane of those suggestions - but he knew that it would be suspicious if he only wrote independence, so he quickly scrawled those down no matter how wrong it felt. Todoroki began staring down at it again and absent-mindedly scratching his arm again, feeling entranced by the sense of illness that those simple words brought him.

Todoroki felt jitterly, yet instead of feeling motivated, he felt like he should flee his home at once. His heart was overzealous, and to counter that he began to rock himself back and forth in his chair, tightly grasping his left forearm with his other hand as he had left his pencil sitting on his desk, freeing his hand..

No matter how much air Todoroki took in, it was never enough, he was panicking - he felt like he was suffocating.

The scratching began to get more intense, as he wanted to feel even a slight release from the panic, even if it was scratching his cold and exposed skin raw.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

He methodically watched as the skin began to get redder, and watched a drip of red drain out of his arm as he finally broke the skin.

In a way it was beautiful, and he felt calmer as he watched the blood 

_drip_

down his arm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Todoroki looked down at his arm, but now could feel nothing but shame - the high and glory of the act had gone, leaving him with only dissapointment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled his sleeve down, 

one more secret to hide.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

> DID I SPELL ANYTHING WRONG??
> 
> ANYONE GOT PLOT IDEAS??
> 
> TELL ME PLEASE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING


End file.
